Con Noruega no se juega
by yatinga
Summary: Un carta es el detonante de la desgracia. Dinamarca se casa con una humana noruega. Y Noruega no va a permitirlo, desde luego. Va detener esa boda y a llevarse a esa chiquilla de la casa de Dinamarca, a ponerla a salvo y a mantener la pureza de sangre que su padre Escandinavia tanto se molestó en conservar. Y Dinamarca no lo arruinaría. Vikingos. Noruega / Norway / Lukas x Oc
1. Chapter 1

En la vieja Escandinavia, el relativamente joven Noruega estaba cabreado. Una carta era la causa de que las muchachitas vikingas que solían coquetearle se mantuvieran alejadas a varios cuartos de millas de su enojo. Una carta de su vecino Dinamarca.

Podría ignorarla. Podría hacer que una cabra se comiera el papel y que muriera intoxicada por la tinta. Podría incluso comérsela él, pero eso no borraría la noticia escrita.

Dinamarca se casaba. Se casaba con una humana. Se casaba con una humana _noruega. _ Y los dioses sabían bien que nada que portase el adjetivo 'noruego' podía ser anexado de ninguna manera al algo danés sin que las tormentas circulasen por el cielo descargando rayos a diestra y siniestra.

Noruega estaba cabreado. Estaba iracundo. Noruega estaba furioso. Ese día, un danés de pelo alborotado y estúpida trenza iba a morir muy dolorosamente. Se dirigió a su lujosa cabaña de madera, ignorando los saludos del herrero del poblado, pasando por alto los montículos de nieve en proceso de fundición gracias a la llegada de la primavera e incluso arrojando al aire insultos mascullados entre dientes. Abrió la puerta de un empujón cuidadosamente medido para que los tablones rebotaran con la pared opuesta y que se cerrara con un portazo, con él ya dentro. Una tormenta estaba desatada en su mente bulliciosa, preocupada en encontrar cierto baúl con ciertas ropas para infiltrarse a un cierto país de cierto danés con el cierto objetivo de impedir cierta boda.

Escondido tras unas pesadas cortinas en medio de la pared y sin utilidad alguna, Noruega encontró el arcón extraviado, abriéndolo de inmediato con una mano mientras que con la otra se arrancaba los botones de su abrigo. Sacó un jubón de cálida piel de reno, cortesía de Islandia años ha, quitándose del tirón la bufanda que le impedía sacarse la pelliza y la camisa y si los pantalones no se transportaron al otro lado del cuarto por arte de magia poco les faltó, pues Lukas ya estaba saltando con un pie enredado dentro de la pernera de otros más holgados y más cómodos, unos pantalones de viaje realmente gastados. Comprendió que no iba a poder ponérselos hasta que se sacase las botas e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no soltar un grito de guerrero y cortarlas en dos con la daga oculta en su pantorrilla.

Tras unos largos y frustrantes minutos de ridículo en soledad, por fin se encontró vestido con unas prendas adecuadas para la ardua travesía que se le venía encima. Recorrió la casa y halló otro arcón más liviano y pequeño, que se encargó de rellenar con otras ropas similares a las puestas; se colocó frente a una pieza informe de cobre pulido que hacía de espejo y se peinó con los dedos su largo y hermoso cabello dorado, trenzándose un mechón en la parte izquierda para mayor comodidad. Se chupó un dedo y limpió con la saliva un rastro de suciedad que le cruzaba la mejilla.

Bien, estaba limpito, arreglado, precioso y dispuesto a recorrerse el mar y toda Dinamarca para impedir una boda absurda. Se cargó el baúl al hombro y salió de la casa, buscando a cierto muchachito servicial que solía seguirle.

-¡Jorguën!- el crío se le acercó corriendo en cuanto fue llamado y Noruega detalló por quincuagésima vez ese mes, colocándose el pelo tras la oreja con un ademán elegante, el parecido espeluznante y milagroso que compartía con su pequeño hermano Islandia, al otro lado del mar.

-Señor.- le saludó el niño, de no más de diez años. Igualito a la edad que aparentaba Emil.- ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarle, Señor?

-Extiende lo brazos.- puso los blancos bracitos tal como él se lo había pedido, recibiendo a cambio un gesto estoico y un baúl en ellos.- Busca a tu tío Fraguern y dile que prepare el más veloz de sus navíos. Quiero llegar al puerto más al sur de Dinamarca en cuatro semanas. Deja esto en mi camarote. Si tu tío tiene alguna duda, estaré en la armería.

Fiel como un perrito entrenado, Jorgüen trotó velozmente en dirección al hogar de su tío, dejando a Lukas con sus cavilaciones sobre que arma sería mejor para matar a Mathias. En cuanto llegó al lugar que buscaba, cogió sin dilación alguna su casco de guerrero vikingo, con algunos metales variados para darle originalidad pero sin los absurdos cuernos ―no se consideraba una vaca, así que no los veía necesarios― y se fijó en la pared donde el herrero dejaba las armas. Escogió sin dudar una maza pequeña y ligera, con un extremo algo dentado para posibles enemigos con casco y se la ató al grueso cinturón de cuero, buscando cierta caja de madera donde estaba su… ahí. Su legítima espada forjada con piedras caídas del cielo y atrapadas en los glaciares durante largas generaciones seguía tan reluciente y mortífera como la última vez que la usó.

Sujetó su mango con gracia y practicó con soltura algunos estoques y pasos, zarandeándola con habilidad inusitada pero aún así insatisfecho. Para degollar a Dinamarca necesitaría mucho más que eso, de esa manera solo podría humillar al bárbaro desconsiderado que Finlandia era en esos tiempos. Se dejó caer sobre un tapete de heno y observó la vaina del arma, pensando que si iba a estar en el castillo de ese estúpido danés necesitaría ropa adecuada, ropa apta para que el monje que los fuera a casar lo considerara digno de permanecer allí y ―como odiaba a esos monjes entrometidos, siempre tan quisquillosos― anular la locura que Mathias estaba haciendo por el bien de su excelentísima persona. De la suya, no del danés demente.

-¡Señor!- los pasitos apresurados de Jorgüen irrumpieron en la armería y se quedó pasmado mirando la larga y afilada hoja de la espada que Noruega sostenía.- ¡Whoa! ¡Es enorme!- exclamó extasiado.- ¿¡Es su espada?! ¿Puedo tocarla? ¡Mi padre no se lo va a creer, ¿sabe?! ¿Está muy afilada? ¿Ha matado a alguien con ella? ¡Seguro que sí! ¡Seguro que ha…!

-Niño.- lo cortó poniéndose en pie, sacando la funda de la espada, atándosela al cinto y envainando el arma. Cabe decir que el de pelo gris se quedó mudo al instante, mirando con los ojos abiertos en extremo los actos de la nación.- Acude a la casa de Halfdan y pídele que rebusque en sus arcones una llave negra de hierro, muy antigua. Llévala a mi casa y dámela. Estaré en la parte trasera, rezando.

Jorgüen abrió mucho los ojos.- ¿¡A casa de Halfdan 'El Amable'?! ¡Mi Señor, un honor! – croó, saliendo escopetado otra vez.

Noruega no le encontró nada especial a la casa del caudillo del Reino de Vestfold , si eso las vistas que tenía del puerto gracias a su localización en una colina, pero nada más, pensó para sí, caminando de regreso a su casa y rodeándola para quedar cara a cara con la pared que conformaba la estructura. Al contrario que el resto de la casa, hecha de troncos apilados unos sobre otros de manera continua, exacta y milimétrica, la pared estaba construida con gruesos y lisos tablones de madera ennegrecida, con las runas que representaban los nombres de los dioses de Asgard, incluyendo al desprestigiado Loki, en cenizas blancas mezcladas con grasa de foca con el fin de hacerlas imborrables.

Arrodilló su cuerpo frente a la pared y quitó unos mechones rubios que osaban invadir su rostro con un gesto altivo, apretando los puños contra el suelo, rogando suerte, viento favorable y un dolor de estómago para Dinamarca so causa de que no pudiera perseguirles a él y a la desconocida joven noruega en su huida. Pidió valentía para la chica, voluntad férrea como el acero e inteligencia para no desear permanecer con el rubio loco del que iba a rescatarla. Incluso pegó la frente al suelo en una reverencia humilde y humillante, implorando a los dioses un poco de fortuna para que todo fuera una maldita broma y Dinamarca en realidad se estuviera muriendo.

Noruega rogó, encorvado sobre el suelo con las manos fusionándose contra la madera aún cuando los obvios pasos traqueteados de Jorgüen se detuvieran a su lado, aunque escuchara un murmullo infantil pidiendo seguridad para su nación; aún incluso cuando las personas comenzaron a congregarse a su alrededor, arrodilladas igualmente junto a él, sabedores de que iba a hacer un viaje largo, pues eran contadas las ocasiones en que Noruega rezaba. Unos pocos se hicieron a un lado y escuchó las rodillas del anciano Halfdan crujir cuando se postró junto a él.

Finalmente se levantó, mirando con firmeza el muro. Sintió el peso de una mano de dedos largos en su hombro.

-Vas a una travesía peligrosa, Norge, 'Sønn av gudene'.- dijo con voz fuerte, obligándole a girarse. Halfdan nunca le resultó agradable, pero era consciente del respeto que este le tenía, además de que no podía rechazar su gesto frente a todo el reino sin que el pilar de poder instalado se tambalease.- Me gustaría saber cuál es el destino que tu viaje ha enrumbado.

-El destino decidió que partiera a Danmark.-contestó secamente, observando el rostro ajado y ceniciento del viejo. Era poco agraciado y el parche, el casco con cuernos de carnero rizados y la cantidad ingente de medallones dorados que le colgaban del cuello macilento lo hacían aún más decrépito y enfermizo. Parado a su lado estaba su hijo Gudrød, un joven de cabello castaño y mirada grosera que le repugnaba en extremo.

-¿Y cuál ha sido la sentencia de ese destino tuyo, Señor? – increpó el muchacho con irritabilidad, cruzándose de brazos. Noruega posó una mano en la empuñadura de su espada con gesto distraído, haciendo al chico retroceder un par de pasos.

-Busco salvar a la sangre de mi sangre, Joven Gudrød. Una muchacha está sentenciada a un horrible futuro junto a aquél que representa el lugar a donde viajo, y Odín sabe que no puedo permitir tal atrocidad.

-Te necesitamos aquí, Norge.- Intervino Halfdan.- Debes permanecer con tu pueblo.

-Permanezco en mi pueblo, Halfdan. - sentenció con dureza. Porque nadie le reclamaría que no cumplía con su deber de nación. Allí donde se libraba una batalla en la tierra que él representaba se veían guerreros y batallones, y entre ellos, a un joven ensangrentado de largo cabello rubio que luchaba con más gallardía que lo demás. Siempre presto a la batalla. Siempre al borde de la muerte. Siempre luchando al límite de la locura y la certeza. Peleando por él y por su pueblo. Peleando por su gente.- Siempre lo hago. Pero es otra de mi pueblo quien precisa de mi ayuda. Parto en su búsqueda. No dejaré que el desprestigio manche mi estirpe y mucho menos la tierra que represento.

-Tu lucha está a nuestro lado. Debes permanecer aquí, junto a mí, sirviendo y prosperando como has hecho hasta ahora. Mantente firme y presto en Vestfold, Norge.

-Tus ruegos son oídos pero ignorados, Halfdan. – Replicó la nación con rudeza, afilando la mirada.- Partiré tanto el barco esté listo para ello, con o sin tu apoyo. Me espera un viaje largo y lleno de infortunios, puedo asegurarlo, pero volveré victorioso y tú serás humillado por la poca confianza que demuestras hacia mí, tierra a la que perteneces, donde naciste y morirás. Mantente atrás, caudillo, y no me molestes más con tus impertinencias.- alargó la mano hacia Jorgüen y notó el tacto congelado y tranquilizador de la llave en su mano.

No dijo más, caminó, con las miradas incrédulas de Halfdan y su hijo sobre sus hombros, hacia su casa, entró y buscó, de nuevo, cierto baúl escondido. Tardó algo más de lo esperado, pues tuvo que hurgar en la habitación de sus recuerdos hasta hallarlo bajo un montón de telas polvorientas.

Traje de capa gruesa cruzada, sujeta por un broche con una gema roja rodeada de oro; una túnica de denso azul adornada por un cinturón de cuero trenzado con hilos de plata y cuentas de las que colgaban monedas; una cota de malla brillante; pantalones anchos con las costuras revestidas de runas y unas botas rígidas y fuertes.

Lukas contempló los abalorios desde el borde del ajado baúl, con las mandíbulas prietas porque la última vez que había usado esas ropas fue en la despedida de su padre, cuando Escandinavia dejó de existir para darles paso a los Nórticos.

Contuvo un gruñido.

Atrapó las prendas sin ningún tipo de consideración bajo su brazo y las apretó en una bola atada con las telas que encontró más a mano. Cuando salió con el fardo bajo el brazo, su único pensamiento fue subir al barco y derribar el mástil a mordiscos. Triste y furioso como una bestia herida de pelaje erizado que advierte al ingenuo aventurero del peligro, Noruega miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y enrojecidos a todo aquél que se moviera más de lo recomendable.

Un hombre de barba espesa se adelantó, sosteniendo un hacha entre los mitones que guarecían sus manos- Cuando tú ordenes, partiremos, Norge.

Fraguern lanzó el hacha contra la nieve y esperó las indicaciones de su nación con los brazos cruzados, desafiante. Necesitaba veinte hombres para que desplazaran el navío si la corriente o el viento no estaban a su favor. Y comida. Y agua. Tenía todo previsto excepto lo primero: la tripulación.

-¿Tenemos todo? – Ante la mirada de obvia negación, Noruega miró de nuevo a su gente.- Parto en un viaje que, como ya habéis oído, será largo, peligroso e incómodo. Me desplazo a tierras danesas, a impedir que el destino de una muchacha inocente sea ligado al de la nación que aquella tierra representa. Preciso de hombres valientes, hombres que no teman al destino, hombres que estén dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas sin importarles la furia de los dioses; necesito hombres que den su vida por una inocente y frágil criatura de su misma sangre. Díganme, señores, ¿se encuentra alguno de esos hombres que busco entre vosotros?

El rugido de gloria que emitieron los varones fue algo que alentó a Lukas, contagiado por el fervor, por la expresión de energía que esas personas estaban dispuestas a arriesgar sus mortales vidas por una muchachita desconocida. La nación soltó un alarido triunfal, con el puño en alto:

-¡Embarquen pues!- la horda fue alentadora, devastadora corriendo hacia sus hogares o herrerías en busca de armaduras, hachas, alabardas y escudos, eufóricos e imaginando las canciones que se compondrían tras la llegada de los valientes vikingos del poderoso Reino de Vestfold.

O.O.O

El viento atroz le despeinaba y obligaba a sus cabellos a azotarle la cara cruelmente con delgados latigazos inclementes. La soga se incrustaba firmemente en su mano a través del grueso mitón de piel en busca de crearle llagas. La sal le escocía el rostro y el atronador sonido del mar rugiendo bajo sus pies amenazaba con dejarlo sordo, embistiendo sus feroces olas contra los costados de la embarcación para tirarle a las oscuras aguas y enredarle con las algas en una delirante y lenta asfixia.

Pese a ello, Noruega se erguía en toda su estatura al frente del barco, soportando junto a sus gentes las torturas del clima. Los gritos repercutían en sus oídos, furiosos, y las órdenes ladradas a voces apenas y se oían como murmullos quedos ante todo el ruido.

-¡Los cabos!- oyó, tan cerca suya que podía alargar la mano y agarrar firmemente al hombre.- ¡Los cabos! ¡Átenlos, por amor de los dioses! ¡Átenlos!

Y de pronto, la voz dejó de oírse. Ni queriendo hubiera podido Noruega volver a ver al hombre, porque una ola intempestiva lo arrastró a las profundidades de la madre mar antes de que nadie hiciera un movimiento. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados, buscando en el vacío en hueco que ese pedazo de carne con sentimientos había dejado, pero solo halló eso, vacío.

-¡Hombre al agua!- bramó, haciendo esfuerzos inhumanos por lograrse oír.- ¡Hombre al agua!

Pero nadie fue capaz de oírle. Se arrastró ayudándose de cabos y manos extendidas hacia el capitán, pero Fraguern estaba demasiado ocupado, junto con otros tres hombres y el timonel, intentando que el timón no se partiera y los dejara a todos a la deriva.

-¡Regresa, estúpido! ¡Uno ha caído por la borda!- increpó, agarrándole por el brazo y sacudiéndole.

-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Una ola gigante! ¡Se lo ha llevado, se lo ha llevado!- exclamó. Por un instante se sintió como cuando era un niño y jugaba en las riveras del río con sus barquitos de madera tallada que su padre Escandinavia hacía por las noches junto a la hoguera, pero una olita de agua congelada le atacaba las manos y el juguete se escapaba, perdido para siempre.- ¡Da la vuelta, maldición!

-¡No podemos, Norge! ¡Si viramos, aunque sea un poco, el timón se va a romper sí o sí! ¡Está perdido!

-¡He dicho que gires! ¡¿Es que no me oyes?! ¡Uno de mis hombres ha caído por la borda y se está muriendo!- sacudió su brazo con fuerza y le dio manotazos desesperado, intentando que le obedecieran. Las gotas de lluvia recorrían sus mejillas como lágrimas congeladas, y el azote del pelo en su cara lo irritaba aún más. Sólo quería que viraran.

-¡No, Norge! ¡Basta, ya está muerto! ¡El mar se lo ha llevado! ¡Está sentenciado!

-¡Ninguno de mis hombres está sentenciado, maldito imbécil! ¡Gira el estúpido timón ahora si no quieres arrepentirte de esto, ¿entiendes?!

Fraguern gritó algo y un vikingo fornido vestido con pesadas pieles húmedas cogió a Lukas por las axilas y le bajó en volandas hacia su camarote, en la panza del barco. Noruega gritó, aporreó la puerta hasta sentir como sus manos se partían en pedazos y su garganta enmudecía y raspaba. Embistió la madera hasta que creyó que su hombro se había erosionado hasta desaparecer, hasta que cada exhalación de aire, por minúscula que fuera, se sintiera como una vara con púas retorcidas de acero por su tráquea.

Noruega se acuclilló con la cabeza pegada a la tosca puerta, abrazando sus rodillas. Sintió una punzada en el pecho que con los años había aprendido a reconocer y clavó sus uñas en la piel oculta de sus piernas con rabia, porque esa dolorosa sensación era la pérdida de una vida que él podía haber evitado. Arrastró su cuerpo empapado de agua hasta la pared contraria y sintió el intenso vaivén del barco contra la tormenta, furioso, mientras sus húmedas ropas se le pegaban encima como una segunda piel.

Esa noche volvió a aprender que la vida sólo valía el precio que otra persona de mayor rango quisiera ponerle.


	2. Chapter 2

Dos días sin alimento ni agua hicieron a Lukas recapacitar sobre su encierro en el camarote. Quería salir, tanto por su estúpida actitud ilógica en medio de la tormenta como por la depresión que se le estaba clavando dentro ante la falta de contacto con otro ser vivo. Se pasó una mano por la cara, notando la rasposa sensación de la barba sin afeitar. Sí, sería mejor que saliera.

Los pasos pesados se oyeron hasta en la cubierta y cuando salió otra vez a ver la clara e hiriente luz del día, pudo vislumbrar las siluetas oscuras de los que eran sus hombres.

-Vaya pintas traes, Norge.- escuchó de Fraguern.- Con esa barbita pareciera que quieres convertirte en uno de nosotros.

Noruega se pasó de nuevo la mano por la cara con gesto cansado y, sorprendido, escuchó a los fornidos vikingos que le rodeaban reír.

-Mi hijo pone la misma cara cuando está recién despierto y no quiere levantarse del catre.- dejó caer otro, y Noruega hizo un gesto de fastidio porque se estaba imaginando muy bien la cara del susodicho niño y la suya propia.

-Estáis todos muy graciosos hoy.- replicó, irguiéndose y estirándose un poco.- ¿Por qué mejor no me trae alguien una cuchilla para que me afeite y luego una espada para poder degollaros a todos? Quiero verme bien cuando os arranque la piel y me haga abrigos con ella.

-Voy por la cuchilla.-se ofreció uno.

-¿Y vosotros qué esperáis, que Odín caiga desde Asgard y os dé una fregona? ¡El barco está asqueroso, ni que fuéramos daneses! ¡Vamos, a limpiar esta porquería!

El ruido y las quejas no tardaron en oírse, pero los hombres acudieron diligentemente a cumplir sus tareas. Noruega, por el contrario, bajó a su camarote de nuevo y cogió una pequeña pieza de metal pulido que le hacía las veces de espejo y subió de nuevo, ya que prefería rasurarse al aire libre y correr el riesgo de cortarse una oreja antes que volver a estar encerrado entre tablas de madera únicamente alumbrado por una triste vela de sebo de foca que además olía mal.

Cuando se hubo acicalado lo más decentemente que pudo, recogido su preciosa espada del camarote y amenazado a un par de vagos que no querían trabajar con arrancarles la barba a espadazos, se preparó, quitándose las prendas que cubrían su torso del congelado aire marino y atándose el pelo en una larga coleta, para entrenar un poco y poder matar a Dinamarca lo antes posible.

Blandió el arma en todas direcciones y sopesó su equilibrio, hizo fintas, estocadas, retrocesos y defensas hasta que los brazos le ardieron. Maldijo, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no cogía una espada con fines bélicos y estaba más torpe de lo usual; y además estaba sudando, lo cual era muy mala señal. El frío comenzó a atenazarle los brazos como una serpiente trepadora y le abrasaba la cara con el viento inclemente, atacándole de nuevo con sus propios mechones de pelo.

-No te había visto tan activo desde que hubo una plaga de conejos en el pueblo y Halfdan te mandó atraparlos a todos, Norge.

-Y yo no te había visto con menos gracia desde que te caíste sobre excremento de cabra a los seis años, Fraguern.- le chistó al capitán, dejando caer el arma. El hombre, cruzó los brazos y rió, sujetándose el casco sobre la cabeza para que no se le cayera por culpa de los aspavientos.

-Es sorprendente lo mucho que cambias cuando estás en el mar a cuando estás en el pueblo, Norge. Casi pareces otro.

-Soy otro. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que siente un vikingo cuando no está sobre un barco o arrasando aldeas de inocentes campesinos.

-Otra vez con eso.- bufó el hombre, sentándose en un tonel.- Arrasamos para tomar a las mujeres.

-Soy consciente, por eso te lo estoy reclamando. Matar a todo un pueblo solo para violar a inocentes mujeres que no pueden defenderse es de daneses, de suecos y de finlandeses; de bárbaros. Los noruegos no somos bárbaros.

-Es la única manera de acostarme con mujeres que no sean la mía. Somos hombres, Norge, y tras meses sin nada de actividad necesitamos un medio de desahogo, aunque sea ese.

-Para eso están las casas de mujeres, los prostíbulos o los burdeles, como quieras llamarlos. No es despreciable y no tienes ningún riesgo si preñas a una muchacha porque ellas sí saben cómo abortar a la criatura. Sin embargo, si embarazas a una aldeana violada, debes responsabilizarte de ella y del niño.- sentenció, clavando la espada en el suelo.- No quiero que la sangre noruega, la más noble de todo este vasto mundo, sea empobrecida por el legado de pueblos que se perderán en el tiempo.

Fraguern gruñó y se recostó sobre el barril.- Hablas como si supieras de eso.

-Hablo porque sé de ello.- sentenció Noruega con dureza, mirando fijamente al capitán.- Mi padre Skandinavia fue, hace ya muchos años, la región más poderosa que existió. Pero él murió, murió y su legado, el legado de la pureza y la prosperidad de nuestros pueblos, es lo único que me queda por defender. Desapareció un día, sin más. Simplemente se fue porque ya nadie creía en su gloria. Los humanos normales tenéis un cuerpo que proteger, una muestra material de que lo que hubo sigue estando, aunque de otra manera. Las naciones simplemente desaparecemos, nos desvanecemos como un barco clavándose en la niebla del mar.

-Tú no harás eso, Norge. No puedes irte.-dijo Fraguern, irguiéndose en su asiento.

Lukas soltó una carcajada seca y sin humor, y por una vez, el capitán vio en sus ojos la auténtica edad del chico y todos los años que habían corrido por su cuerpo.

-Claro que me iré.- replicó, irguiéndose igual. El capitán lo contempló entonces como realmente era, una criatura sobrenatural con el poder inimaginable de mil vidas y millones de personas que, juntas, lo conformaban. Porque siendo que el deber del ciudadano noruego era proteger a su nación, el destino de Noruega consistía en velar por el bien de sus gentes.- No será ahora, ni en los próximos siglos, te lo aseguro. Pero es un hecho irrefutable que estoy destinado a la muerte. Porque nosotros, igual que vosotros los humanos, las criaturas mortales, solo tenemos una cosa segura en la vida: Que no importa cuánto prosperemos, si dominamos o nos dominan, si nuestros líderes son tiranos o gentes de buen saber, porque nuestro final siempre será el olvido.

.O.O.O.

Los días corrieron como liebres perseguidas por zorros y antes de que ningún hombre se diera cuenta ya estaban atracando en los puertos de Dinamarca. Noruega estaba ansioso, con el corazón en un puño y la espada en el otro. El viaje había sido estresante, largo y pesado, y estaba hasta las narices de comer pescado en salazón y galletas y beber agua congelada.

-Cuando desembarque, mandad a dos hombres a por provisiones y agua y regresad a Vestfold.- ordenó.

Los gritos sorpresivos e indignados no tardaron en oírse, pero Noruega estaba decidido a hacer ese viaje en tierra enemiga únicamente acompañado por su soledad.

-¡Pero, Norge…!- quisieron reclamar. Sin embargo, la mirada inclemente de la nación fue como una sentencia de muerte. Ninguno saldría de ahí a su lado.

-Volveréis a Vestfold.- repitió, apoyando la mano en el pomo de su espada.

-¡No iremos a ningún lado!- increpó Fraguern, con el hacha en la mano y la mandíbula tensa.- ¡Nosotros no…!

-Por supuesto que os iréis.- cortó Noruega, clavando los ojos en la figura de Fraguern.- Sois sólo humanos débiles y frágiles que puedo matar con una estocada. Si veo aunque sea una sola insubordinación no seré piadoso.

-¡Tú también puedes morir!-replicó el capitán. Lukas nunca supo cuando la escena se convirtió de abandono a traición, sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta el humor que se cargaba y que estar en tierras enemigas lo ponía furibundo y nervioso, el resultado no era de lo mejor.

-A mí solo puede matarme otra nación, ingenuo. Ningún humano jamás logrará rozarme, sois criaturas que no conformáis parte de esto, no tenéis ni una sola oportunidad contra la más débil, fragmentada e inútil de las naciones, ¿crees entonces, capitán, que podrás herirme, a mí, a tu hogar, cuando te he visto crecer desde que no levantabas un palmo del suelo, ¿¡eh?! ¡¿Acaso te ves capaz?! ¿¡Eres digno de ello?!-exclamó, completamente fuera de sus cabales.

Fraguern retrocedió un paso, gruñendo, y dejó caer el hacha. La tripulación contuvo el aliento, atemorizados porque veían en su nación la sabiduría y poder que confieren siglos de experiencias devastadoras. Se preguntaron, por primera vez en sus vidas, cuántas muertes y desastres había contemplado aquel chico, que para ellos solo parecía un joven veinteañero, para que su furia se desatara con la fuerza de las tormentas hasta el punto de intimidar y enmudecer a hombres grandes, fuertes e imponentes como ellos eran.

-Vete.-dijo finalmente el capitán, arrodillándose en la cubierta.- Ninguno de mis hombres te seguirá, Norge; eres libre de hacer cuanto quieras. Pero no esperes que aguardemos a tu regreso, volverás como mejor puedas.

Lukas afiló la mirada, molesto por el tono en que le estaban hablando, y el capitán se encogió sobre sí mismo un poco pero no retiró sus palabras.- Sea pues.- se limitó a contestar, descendiendo a la bodega en busca de sus pertenencias.

Bajó, con pasos largos, ágiles y felinos, de la embarcación, escuchando tras de sí los murmullos y cuchicheos nerviosos de la tripulación. En cuanto hubo pisado la tierra pedregosa y húmeda del puerto le sobrevino un mareo propio del tiempo pasado en alta mar, pero lo disimuló apoyándose en un bolardo de granito para atar los cabos de los barcos.

No volvió en ningún momento la mirada hacia aquellas personas que lo habían acompañado en la travesía, simplemente sacó una moneda de oro de su bolsa y se la lanzó a un hombre, quitándole a cambio el caballo.

Noruega se subió al lomo del animal con la espalda recta, acomodó su espada y rodó un poco los hombros, saboreando el agrio elixir de la traición regalado por su propia gente. De nuevo. Su padre ya lo advirtió una vez, que en los humanos el contacto debía ser justo y preciso para la fe pero no para una relación de mayor intimidad.

Lukas gruñó, porque recordaba las duras palabras que le había dirigido a Escandinavia, rugiendo por igualar su trato a los humanos, por ser uno más de ellos y hacer más llevadera su tortuosa eternidad en el paraje blanco y congelado que representaba. Los ojos de la personas se le trepaban encima como enredaderas cargadas de espinas, y los oía murmurar, las madres cobijando a sus hijos en su regazo para alejarlos de la presencia rubia que miraba al frente con la rabia de los lustros solitarios recorriéndole cada milímetro de piel descubierto o sin descubrir.

Azotó el paso del animal, temblándole las manos de ira y desesperación porque acababa de tomar la elección de regresar a vivir a una cabaña en medio de las montañas y alejarse definitivamente de los mortales hasta que las tretas del traicionero Loki enloquecieran la vorágine dudosa que era su mente y lo llevaran a arrojarse por un escarpado acantilado.

La gente comenzó de nuevo a gritar cuando algo, mucho más alto e intimidante que el noruego y que montaba un caballo peludo de color negro y se carcajeaba con una voz grave impresionante, se abrió paso hasta alcanzar su montura. Noruega giró la mirada y levantó velozmente un antebrazo cubierto por su armadura de metal para protegerse de la filosa daga que se habría deslizado como un machete a cortarle en cuello. La carcajada se hizo más animada y divertida, y la presión en su brazo desapareció, lo que fue de agradecer, ya que casi se cae de su montura.

-Ah, tus reflejos son tan certeros como acostumbran, Norge.- Felicitó aquel tipo enorme y rubio, guardando de nuevo la daga sin preocuparse de la desaparición cautelosa de la gente a su alrededor. Usaba una gruesa piel de oso pardo como silla de montar y unas cuerdas trenzadas de lo que Lukas podía suponer eran tripas zurcidas y trenzadas teñidas de carmesí como riendas. Se protegía un hombro con una placa de metal atada a una cincha de cuero que le cruzada el pecho descubierto y fibrosamente formado, una cincha muy similar a la que le mantenía los pantalones extremadamente anchos adornados por una piel tintada en azul con runas doradas entre el pelaje en su sitio, que en ese tipo parecía ser lo más abajo e indecente posible. Contrario a la moda del momento, mantenía el cabello corto y rebelde, a excepción de una trenza rubia naciendo tras su oreja y adornada con cuentas de color azul mar iguales a sus ojos. Y, desde luego, sonreía con una socarronería insultante y burlona que ponía los pelos de punta. Para ponerle la cereza al pastel, cargaba con dos sendas y toscas hachas en su cintura y un espadón mastodóntico que le cruzaba toda la espalda y parte de lo que ya no se llama así debido al descomunal tamaño del filo; una persona normal ya habría sucumbido al peso del arma, pero el hombre se mantenía tan acostumbrado a la bestial carga como una madre embarazada cargando con el niño por siempre en sus entrañas.

-Sigues tan brutal y primitivo como siempre, Sverige. Y tu fuerza no ha disminuido un ápice desde la última vez que nos vimos.-Concedió el menor, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo y sonriendo con diversión y sarcasmo, acostumbrado a los rústicos saludos del sueco y agradeciendo un cambio en la ridícula y aburrida rutina que era su existencia.

-Pretendes confundirme con palabras complicadas y cumplidos, buen truco.- rió Suecia, obligando a su caballo a adelantarse al paso de la montura noruega.- Pero espero que no se te suba al a cabeza. ¿Cómo estás, niño?

-Bien mientras no me llames niño. De hecho, no me llames, sería lo mejor que pueda sucederme en los dos últimos meses, bárbaro.-bromeó- Pero ahora en serio, ¿es que acaso el oso que usas como asiento le mandó una última plegaria a Thor para que tu mente se volviera menos turbia y simple de lo que ya es o qué milagro de Odín te hace preocuparte de tus allegados más cercanos? Estoy franca e hilarantemente sorprendido, Sverige, muy bien.

El rubio gruñó y estampó el puño en un árbol que le quedaba a la altura del camino, molesto.- ¡De nuevo usando ese lenguaje de brujos y monjes! ¿¡Es que no puedes hablar como una maldita persona normal?!

Noruega rodó los ojos y miró, hastiado, al sueco.- Que por qué preguntas.

-Pensé que estarías enojado o molesto, o cualquier otro término que se te ocurra, porque Danmark se va a casar con una humana de tu tierra. Yo lo estaría.- afirmó, cruzándose de piernas y brazos sobre la piel de montar y manteniendo un equilibrio perfecto con sorprendente habilidad.- Iría a su casa y le ataría a unos postes, le atravesaría la espalda con un puñal y le partiría en dos toda la columna, le sacaría los pulmones por el hueco y le vería sufrir lentamente hasta que se le secasen y muriera asfixiado.

-Ah, la tortura del 'Águila imperial', un clásico de tu casa.- afirmó Lukas, complacido con la idea, pensando que los pulmones de Dinamarca quedarían estupendos colgados de su espalda a modo de alas. – No recuerdo haber dicho que no fuera a hacerlo. Por algo estoy aquí.

Suecia irguió la espalda y miró fijamente el camino frente a ellos, acompañando el vaivén del caballo con sus propias caderas.- No lo harás.- aseguró tras un instante de meditación en silencio. Noruega alzó una ceja y le miró con atención, pero el mayor no desvió la mirada del infinito.

-No sé por qué dices eso, Sverige. Está claro que voy a detener la estupidez de Danmark; no dejaré que se case con esa chiquilla.- aseveró, tensando las manos en las riendas y provocando un par de bandazos en el ya alterado animal que, aterrorizado por la bestia que montaba el sueco, se encontraba bajo él. Tardó unos segundos y bastantes maldiciones en un noruego cerrado hasta que el caballo se calmó lo suficiente.

-Estoy seguro de que no permitirás nada, Norge, pero yo no dije eso. Simplemente eres incapaz de verlo, ¿no?- Suecia regresó la mirada a Lukas, y este vio los siglos de experiencia del mayor escurrirse como un fondo líquido de pesares en los iris de sus ojos.- No le matarás, no estás capacitado, ni mental ni físicamente. Danmark es mucha tierra para ti.

Noruega cruzó su montura frente al camino con brusquedad, casi mandando al traste todo el perfecto equilibrio de Berwald, que tuvo que agarrar de nuevo las riendas y sentarse decentemente en una milésima de segundo para que su montura encabritada y relinchante no lo mandara al suelo.

-Mataré a quien haga falta para recuperar a esa chica, Sverige.- sentenció violentamente, conteniendo toda su rabia en una mirada mutilada por el odio que sentía hacia la nación que gobernaba la tierra sobre la que se encontraba.- Así tenga que pasar sobre Danmark, Finland o incluso tú.

-No seas estúpido, niño.- espetó entonces la mayor de las naciones, devolviéndole la mirada con mucha más fiereza que la del pobre muchacho que pretendía enfrentarle.- No tienes lo que hace falta, no matarás a Danmark porque no eres capaz, porque no lo odias lo suficiente y porque si lo hicieras, estarías poniendo en riesgo la supervivencia de Island. ¿Crees que un niño como él puede enfrentarse y sobrevivir a una invasión danesa si tú eres derrotado en un duelo? ¡Es absurdo!

-Nosotros lo hicimos, Sverige. ¿Por qué Island debería ser distinto?- rebatió, con la furia encendida y anidando en su pecho cual serpiente adaptándose a un nido que ha abandonado durante mucho tiempo pero que sigue siendo su hogar.

-¡Porque nosotros teníamos a Skandinavien! Y cuando nuestro padre desapareció, seguíamos siendo cuatro para protegernos. ¿Pero Island? ¡Ni aunque Finland y yo nos aliáramos, cosa que jamás ocurrirá, podríamos detener a Danmark si gobierna tu tierra y la suya! El mundo caería a sus pies, ¿es que no te das cuenta, Norge, de que tú eres el único que equilibra la maldita balanza, el que impide que Mathias someta bajo su yugo imperialista a todo lo que queda de los dominios de nuestro padre?- exclamó, inclinándose sobre el lomo de su caballo y sacudiendo a Lukas por la túnica. Le soltó de un empujón que hizo al menor tambalearse sobre la silla, y le miró iracundo.- ¡Piensa un poco, mierda!

Noruega hinchó el pecho con el aire congelado de procedencia danesa e intentó calmarse, probando a recuperar ese famoso raciocinio del que presumía y que le acababa de abandonar, dejando una mente colérica que bramaba por la sangre.- ¿Y qué sugieres, Sverige? -dijo tras unos momentos de profundas aspiraciones.- ¿¡Qué me quede de brazos cruzados mientras ese maldito loco contrae nupcias, le arruina el futuro a una joven de mi casa, y además estropea el perfecto equilibrio de pureza sanguínea que nuestro padre tanto se esforzó por conseguir!? ¡No hay nada más natural y limpio que la sangre nórdica, y ese imbécil con trenza pretende arruinarlo todo!

-No lo hará. También es hijo de Skandinavien, no perturbará ese equilibrio.

-¡Claro que lo hará! ¡Es Danmark! ¡El legado de nuestro padre no le importa más que meterse un cerdo asado en salsa de miel entre pecho y espalda a la hora de la comida! ¡De hecho, el cochino le interesará más!

-Norge, tienes que calmarte.- aseveró Berwald, sujetándole violentamente del brazo y observando el alterado sube y baja del pecho del noruego, sus pupilas contraídas y sus dedos crispados como las garras de las gárgolas de los templos de Loki.

-¡Estoy calmado! ¡Estoy excelentemente tranquilo, ¿es que no lo ves?!- increpó, tratando de liberarse, pero Suecia le zarandeó de nuevo ferozmente, asiendo su otro brazo.

-¡Chico, te está dando un ataque de ansiedad, sosiégate!- pero como las exclamaciones y gruñidos de Lukas no cesaron, Berwald optó por la alternativa rápida y efectiva, así que lo obligó a bajar del caballo y cuando estuvieron los dos en el suelo, estampó a Noruega, que dio un chillido de sorpresa, contra un árbol.- ¡Que te calles!- ordenó, soltándole un bofetón.

Fue todo lo efectivo que podía resultar en su máximo grado, pero lo doloroso tampoco se lo quitaba nadie, así que Lukas dejó de clavarle las uñas a Suecia en los brazos y se apretó contra el rugoso tronco a su espada, buscando introducir aire en sus pulmones sin que el pómulo que acababa de ser golpeado se le partiera en dos. Cerró los ojos y resbaló por la madera, agarrando un puñado de nieve del suelo y poniéndoselo en la cara para aliviarse un poco, escuchando el silbido que era su respiración colarse entre sus labios agrietados por el frío.

-Vale, vale.- dijo en un suspiro agotado, y Berwald pudo jurar que lo vio más viejo y cansado de como realmente era.-Está bien, necesitaba ese golpe.

Suecia le tendió la mano y antes de que Noruega se diera cuenta, estaban los dos sobre sus respectivas monturas, camino del castillo de Dinamarca.


End file.
